Changing
by It's a Wolf Thinga
Summary: This is my first FanFinction with the Volturi. This is about how Jane became a vampire and how she meet Alec. I hope you all like it! Please Review! Love ya all!
1. Chapter 1

Jane's POV  
My mom was down stairs cooking lunch. It was the weekend. I had a long weekend off from school. Two weeks ahead of me that I could do whatever I wanted.  
I was going to go down to the park to draw some stuff with my friend Nikki. She was short for her age but I was too. I didn't care what others though about me.  
My parents said I was gifted. I believed them though. Mostly because when I wasn't even paying any attention to what was going on all of the sudden someone would be on the floor bagging me to stop hurting them.  
This only happened when I got mad. Which happened a lot. I've been able to control it better now. Nikki said by the end of this year I'd be able to control it. I wish I could believe her.  
We were also the only girls in the school without a boyfriend. Which was so not fair in my world. I told Nikki that by the end of these next two weeks I'm going to make it my job to find me self a boyfriend.

*  
After lunch I went to the park to meet Nikki but she wasn't there. I called her and she said that she couldn't make it after all. Her little sister hurt herself going down the stairs and her mom won't let her go anywhere till she's okay.

After a while of drawing the swing set I looked around for something else to draw. And there stood by the poll next to the entrens the most beautiful guy ever. He looked about my age. He had pale white skin. Whiter then anyone's I've ever seen. He was in a coaght. Which I didn't understand. It was like 80 or 90 degrees outside.  
I knew then that he was going to be mine. I started to draw him.  
I was almost done. I was just working on the eyes and ears when he noticed me staring at him. His gaze held mine. I forced my self to look away from the beautiful face.  
He started to walk away then. I couldn't let him go. I might never see him again.  
"Wait!" I called getting up and setting my sketchbook down and running after him. His movements were swift. I've never seen anything like it.  
He didn't stop so I pushed my self to start running faster.  
When I finally grabbed his arm I flinched away from it. That made him stop and turn around.  
"Are you okay?" He asked. His voice so sing song like.  
"Yeah, but your so cold. Are you sure your okay?" I asked him.  
"Yeah," He said.  
"Ummm. . . I'm sorry about earlier. I was just sketching. If you want you can have the drawing. But it's not all the way finished." I told him.  
"It's okay, you can keep it. It's just I need to get going. The sun is about to be right over head and my father will be mad if I'm seen outside then." He explained.  
"Will I see you again?" I asked.  
"Maybe. Will you be here tomorrow?" He asked.  
"If you will be I will."  
"Your so sweet for a little human." He said and drew in a deep breath. "Yes, I'm here from five in the morning to ten in the morning."  
"Why so early?'  
"Because I don't get out much after noon."  
"That's weird."  
"I know but my dad just doesn't really like any of us out after noon. It's for safety reason. And I go with them because I know what they can do to us."  
"They?"  
"The Volturi." He said. "Shit, I did it again. I must go now. Before I tell you anything else."  
"See you tomorrow."  
"Yes, Tomorrow."  
And with that he left without turning to look at me again.

Alec's POV  
When I got home I just barly made it. I knew as soon as I walked through the large doors that Aro would be on me for being late. I knew I shouldn't have let Jane draw me. I knew that the first time I saw her looking at me I should've just left. But I didn't I couldn't. Something about her sent made it hard on me.  
I began to wonder if there has been any other cases of this before.  
I went up stairs to my room to think. On my way I past Carlisle. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the kitchen.  
"Whoa!" I yelled.  
"Where have you been?" Carlisle asked.  
Carlisle was second in command right after Aro. Carlisle had been friends with Aro for a long time. Carlisle's story was very interesting. But very boring if you've heard it as many times as I have.  
"I was at the park as always." I said to him.  
"The park that no one goes to right?" Carlisle asked.  
"Yes, were else would I go?"  
"I don't know. But you never come back this late. Aro is looking for you. He told me if I saw you to tell you to go to him right away." This wasn't a good thing. How was I supposed to explain to Aro without lying.  
Aro's gift was better then mine. All I could do was make people's bodies feel nothing. Aro on the other had could read people's thoughts if he touched them. There every thought that they ever thought.  
It can be mean some times but it was still a good gift.  
"Okay, I'll go right now. Do you by any chance know what he wanted?" I asked Carlisle.  
"No, he just said it had to do with you not being here. Oh, and if we didn't find you by noon that he would kill you. So you better get going. It's almost noon. Ten 'till."  
"Well that makes me feel great."  
I started running at full speed down the hall and down the stairs straight to Aro's office which was also the meeting room.  
"Where have you been?" Aro dammaned as soon as I walked into the room.  
"I've been at the park where no one goes."  
"Really?" He said And grabbed my hand. "Who is this Jane?"  
"She was just drawing I didn't tell her anything I swear."  
"I don't believe you."  
"Why?"  
"Because I know what you told her. Which now means you have to tell her everything and then give her the chose to either get the blood drawn all out of her body or come and join the Volturi."  
"Who would ever want to come join the Volturi?" I asked.  
"Well look at you and Carlisle you both decide to do that."  
"Well I had no idea what the Volturi was at the time."  
"Then don't tell her what it is. If you really love this girl you will let her decided." Aro said.  
I really did care about Jane. I know it seems weird for someone who'd just met her but her sent. Was just so . . . .  
"Alec!" Aro yelled. "Knock it off. And concentrate on what you have to do tomorrow."  
"Wait I have to do it tomorrow?"  
"Yes, we can give her the chance to tell Nikki can we?"  
"No, but I thought that I could at lest let her get to know me better before I change her. You let Carlisle do that with Esme."  
"Esme was dieing when he met her."  
"He didn't have a chose of when he was going to save her."  
"I'm sorry but you have no chose either. But you're the one who told her about us."  
"But I only said that there is a place and people that are called the Volturi. I didn't say anything else."  
"I know but knowing you. You will tomorrow when you go meet her at five."  
"UGH! This isn't fair. Did you and Carlisle come up with this as a punishment for those that don't follow the rules?"  
"Yes, Now go!" He said and pointed to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane's POV  
I was happy the next morning when I woke up. I couldn't wait to see the weird pale boy. Maybe he would tell me his name today. Well let's just say I had a lot of maybe questions about today.  
It was the best day in the world. My life was happy. Even the weather seemed right and in tune with my mood. I went to the computer quickly to cheek something out.  
As soon as I was done with that I quickly grabbed my sketchbook and my jacket out of the closet.  
"Where do you think you are going so early?" My mom asked.  
"I just wanted to get some morning sunrise sketches mom." I told her.  
"Okay, be back for dinner. Have fun!" She called after me as I went and got into my car.  
The drive to the park was beautiful with the morning fog still hanging right on top of the picks of the tallest trees. I wanted to stop and sketch so badly but I had something else on my mind that would never really leave me alone not 'till I knew his name and why I've never seen him at school.  
These questions rang in my mind. Something was wornning me not to go any ferther to the park but to just turn around and go back home. But there was a stronger feeling that wanted to know who this was and to get the answers to my questions.

*  
Alec's POV  
I waited at the poll I was standing next to yesterday when I caught a wave of her sent. I stood up straighter and turned my head to look at her car. It was a convertible. Not half bad for a first car and not being a vampire.  
I'd never known someone that is human. Jane was the first one. And her sent was strong. It was like the flower sweet pea. And her perfume was sweet pea too.  
She got out of the car and looked around to see if she could see me. When her gaze fell on my she smiled. This was such a bad idea.  
She walked over with her sketchbook in hand. I looked at it.  
"I just want to finish up the sketch I was doing yesterday if that's alright. It will only take a few seconds." She said. Her voice there was no way to describe her voice.  
"That's fine but before you do that. . . ." She cut me off.  
"We have the whole morning and maybe the whole afternoon. I can be pretty persuasive." She said.  
"NO, This can't wait, Jane!"  
"How do you know my name."  
"I heard you on the phone the other day with your friend Nikki." I said.  
"How could you have heard from all the way over her?"  
I had to tell her now there was no way I could keep it from her now. "Jane, I'm Alec and I'm a vampire. The Volturi is evil. Though I had no chose to join. I had nowhere else to go. I was lucky Aro the leader of the Volturi took me in."  
"Your can't be a vampire. You don't have fangs." She said.  
"Vampires don't have fangs and look at my eyes. They are bright red. Is that normal? No it's only normal for those vampires that drink human blood. Carlisle the second in command drinks animal blood. But you have to feed more often."  
"Then that's why you can't come out after Noon?"  
"Yes, But I don't burn in the sun. I sparkle."  
"You what?"  
"I sparkle. Today I will show you but I've come for the last time to tell you that if you don't run away I will have to kill you or Aro will do it for you. You have the chose to join me and the Volturi. Or for me to drink you blood dry. Which I won't mind doing. Your blood smells wonderful."  
"Well that makes me feel great."  
"I know. I tried to talk him out of it. But after I showed up late well he kinda can read minds but he has to touch you. It's powerful. He can read any thought that you have ever thought. So he knew that you would be coming back here today and that I promised that I would join you again. He also knew that I told you about the Volturi but not that much. But it was still dangures for us to leave you alive or human. Do you understand?" I asked.  
"I think so but do I have to decide right now. I didn't even get a chance to tell my mother goodbye this morning."  
"Yes, you have to chose right now."  
"I'm not going to run away."  
"Then I'll have to kill you."  
"Alec, I couldn't leave you with that much pain. I want to join you."  
"Jane, You don't know how bad the Volturi is. This is what Aro wants he wants to grow it bigger and bigger 'till it's bigger then any of the other Covens or Noman."  
"I don't care! I want to be with you."  
"I just want to make sure you know your chose."


	3. Chapter 3

Jane's POV

I knew the chose I was making was a hard one.

"What if we both runaway just for a little while? Give you time to think? Then when your sure your ready to become one of me then we will come back and I'll change you and you can then join me and the Volturi?" Alec asked.

"I don't know Alec what would my parents think?" I asked him.

I knew that they would be scared out of there minds if I just ran away. I was eighteen. I could tell them I'm moving out.

There that's what I'll do.

"Just say that your moving out." Alec said.

"Wouldn't that seem sudden?" I asked.

"Maybe. But it would be for the best." He said taking a step closer to me.

I could now feel the coldness of his skin on mine. He reached out and put his hand on shoulder. My heart was beating so hard I thought that it might explode with just the touch of his fingers. His hand slid down my arm to find my hand. He took it up to his lips. They were cold. Then he kissed my hand.

I took a deep breath to try and calm myself.

"Alec, I will do anything for you." I said. I was supersed at what just came out of my mouth, but I knew it was true.

I love him. I might not know much about him, but some things where just meant to be. And this was one of them.

* * *

Sorry it's so short. But I'll update again soon. I just have so many other stories to update today that this one just barely made it on the list of ones I update today.


End file.
